User blog:RemovedUser2019/IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!
It's my Birthday today!! Hooray!! Here are some cool pictures I took to celebrate: _MG_4822.JPG|Me _MG_4741.JPG|My Billions of presents _MG_4742.JPG|More stuff _MG_4744.JPG|The Snack Table _MG_4745.JPG|Chip with chip _MG_4747.JPG|The Drink Table _MG_4748.JPG|The Cake Table _MG_4749.JPG|My gift from Jah _MG_4751.JPG|Amir got me Dynamite! _MG_4752.JPG|I wonder what Chip got me.... _MG_4753.JPG|CHIP GOT ME BANANAS!!! _MG_4754.JPG|DarthParaclitus got me a Sith Holocron! _MG_4756.JPG|ModelTrain got me a Model Train _MG_4757.JPG|Hooray! Sci got me another Series 4!! _MG_4758.JPG|Sibo, why did you give me explosive Chemicals? _MG_4759.JPG|Jeyo got me my very own Cannon!! _MG_4761.JPG|DragonKnight got me a Rolling Stones Record! _MG_4762.JPG|BFN is the Photographer! _MG_4763.JPG|MR. BRIX GOT ME $800!?!?! _MG_4764.jpg|Dash got me a LEGO set I already have! _MG_4765.jpg|Clone gunner commander Jedi got me another LEGO set that I already have! _MG_4766.jpg|ClonetrooperFan got me a Darth Vader Helmet! _MG_4767.jpg|Meiko gave me my very own LapTop!! (How will I ever thank him enough?) _MG_4768.jpg|Saburo and Macy gave me a Toy Mr. Snail! _MG_4776.jpg|Kahuka gave me a Blacktron Ship! _MG_4769.jpg|Who wrapped these? _MG_4770.jpg|Whoever gave me the Beehive: Ha ha, very funny. _MG_4772.jpg|I demand to know who gave me Hoobris!! >:( _MG_4771.JPG|Gee, what a pleasant Gift, Chip... _MG_4773.JPG|Greg and Ozzie are eating all the snacks! D:< _MG_4775.JPG|But they're not getting away with any of my Presents! >:D _MG_4777.JPG|Me, Micb and the Old Man _MG_4778.JPG|Nerds _MG_4779.JPG|Sith Lords _MG_4780.JPG|Me and Micb _MG_4781.JPG|Cool Guys _MG_4782.JPG|Me, Ozzie and Greg _MG_4783.JPG|Me N' Emmet _MG_4784.JPG|Tuxedo Men _MG_4786.JPG|Cyborgs _MG_4787.JPG|Blacktrons _MG_4788.JPG|Peeps _MG_4789.JPG|Me and Mr. Brix _MG_4790.JPG|Space dudes and me _MG_4791.JPG|Dude, what are you doing? _MG_4792.JPG|Me, Jpw and Bluejay _MG_4793.JPG|Me and Chip _MG_4795.JPG|Me and ye old Knights _MG_4796.JPG|Me, TLM and MsD (And MsD's Cat) _MG_4797.JPG|Me, Sci and Knight _MG_4798.JPG|Me, Buggy and Soup _MG_4799.JPG|Lots of Peeps _MG_4800.JPG|BFN didn't take this picture.... _MG_4802.JPG|Me and some Clones _MG_4803.JPG|Buddies _MG_4804.JPG|Me, Ironman and Dash _MG_4806.JPG|Ironmen _MG_4807.JPG|Me, Sibo, Sparrow and ShadowSkyspider _MG_4808.JPG|Me and Shadow _MG_4809.JPG|Me, Macy and Saburo _MG_4811.JPG|Me and LFY _MG_4812.JPG|Not Dweebs _MG_4813.JPG|Me and RaceLord _MG_4814.JPG|Me, Nightwolf and LSH _MG_4815.JPG|I'M DA CLOWN!!! >:D _MG_4816.JPG|Me and SuperSithLord _MG_4817.JPG|Me and ModelTrain _MG_4818.JPG|Me and Henry _MG_4821.JPG|Space Police vs. Blacktron _MG_4823.JPG|A random picture of Nuff _MG_4824.JPG|DON'T DROP MY CAKE!!! D:< _MG_4825.JPG|Duplicates _MG_4826.JPG|I'm stuck on top the tower! :O _MG_4827.JPG|CAKE!!! Minifigures used in this Blog: Me Jahchildren King Kahuka Dash BFN Knight Buggy Soup Bluejay Stormy LEGOCyborg Dragon Amir Meiko NightWolf Mr.Brix Chip Para ShadowSkyspider Saburo Macy Jpw MsD MT Sci Sibo Jeyo CGCJ Clonetrooperfan Henry SSL LSH TLM Czech Nuff IronManMark2 Sparrow LFY RaceLord Micb Sparks Grandpa Emmet Yeti Space Villain Hazmat Guy Pilot Gregory Oswald Can you find them all? I will share with you what I get *3 cards from my 3 sisters *A Pink Panther DVD *A Star Wars Return of The Jedi Concept art Book *A sketch Book *2 Adventure Time Comic Books *A card from my mom's friend *2 bars of Soap *A mini-shirt made out of a Dollar Bill *Darth Maul's Journal *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Quidditch through the Ages *Fantastic Beasts and where to find them *A Cole Book *Shrek 3D *A near Mint Condition Star Wars original Trilogy Category:Blog posts